mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 190: Pastamization
"Pastamization" was originally released on March 3, 2014. Description This week features a very special guest: Sick Travis. He's filling in for regular Travis, who's out sick. You might know Sick Travis from his work on the hit podcast My Sick Brother, My Brother and Me, and also from Home Improvement, where he played a series-long recurring character. Suggested Talking Points Snow Dogs CGI, Three Ninjas vs. Tony Jaa, Pasta Pre-Production, Red Light Run, Fireworks Bathroom, Adult Wampum, Rat Birthday Outline Opening goofs on Oscars 2014 04:56 - I started attending martial arts classes for the first time a couple years ago. I love it! And in the last few months I have finally started to feel like I could really identify as a martial artist. My problem is that it seems weird to talk about a topic that involves hurting people and/or throwing them to the ground. Brothers: when if ever is it socially acceptable to talk about martial arts? -- White Belt in the Bible Belt 11:48 - Y - Sent in by Joe Smith, from Yahoo Answers user Pancho Crook, who asks: How long will the people at Olive Garden grate your cheese or ground your pepper? They say "say when" if you want them to stop grounding your pepper, what happens if you never say when? 18:50 - Here's the scenario: I'm at a red light, it's very late night, there are no other cars in sight. I am certain there are no red light cameras or police officers around. Can I just go? Would I be breaking any kind of driving etiquette? -- Antsy in Austin 22:32 - I need your help in being a little mean to someone. I recently found out that a friend of mine was kicked out of his dorm suite for getting scarily belligerently drunk and threatening his roommates who are also friends of mine. Campus security had to deal with him. He seemed normal since then but I find him seriously creepy. Can I just ghost it and stop speaking to him or do I have to offer explanation? -- Not Good at Confrontation in New York 29:41 - MZ - Sponsored by HuluPlus and LegalZoom. Personal message from Sarah. Justin and Griffin scat. Advertisement for Sawbones. 35:44 - I hate talking about money. It makes me uncomfortable to discuss restaurant bills, gas money etc. with friends and co-workers. If an amount less than $20 is owed to me I would really rather not discuss it. I would gladly lose out on the money if the cost is not having to have a conversation about money. How can I get people to take me seriously when they say 'how much do I owe you' and I say 'don't worry about it'? -- Currency Coward 40:41 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Tea, who asks: What should I do to celebrate my rat's birthday? Hello all! I currently only have one rat :( (my other one passed away last week) and his name is Blu! Blu is going to be two on March 2nd, this Sunday, and I'm sooo excited to celebrate! I have a few gifts (paper mache hut, treats, toys, and dog bones) but I have no cake recipe or activities planned! I MUST make him a cake, but I want it to be completely homemade. I have a tiny rat-sized cake pan, so all I need is a recipe for the batter! I also need some activities. Since he is unfortunately by himself, he won't be able to play any games involving multiple rats. Instead, I have to plan other stuff for him to do. Do you guys have any ideas? Lastly, how can I make a mini rat pizza? Ooh... and I almost forgot: what other homemade toys will he like? DIY please! Thanks everyone! :) -Tea 45:19 - Housekeeping 49:57 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user James, who asks: How did Obama get Jay Leno fired? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Barack Obama Category:Olive Garden